


I need help finding a fic

by Whyamihere212



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamihere212/pseuds/Whyamihere212
Summary: It’s a fic about anakin and Rex and others finding Ashoka after she left the order
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	I need help finding a fic

It’s about Anakin and others finding Ashoka and then padme gets all protective and let’s Ashoka stay with her.


End file.
